Sammy Bleeds
by HolySinner
Summary: The brothers catch a demon at a bad time, and Sam gets a curse...DeanXFem!Sam, menstruation kink, period sex. Incest.


**Contains cursed-to-be-a-girl!Sam x menstrual-fetishist!Dean.**

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhh..." Same groaned as he began to wake up. His head felt like it had been bashed against a wall. His chest felt strange and his stomach felt tight.

"Woah, Sammy, you're up." Dean said, from his place beside Sams' bed.

"Mmmnnn...What happened...?" Sam murmured. "I feel strange..."

Dean chuckled a bit. "Well, uhh, do to remember the demon we were hunting? The really bitchy one. She kind of put a curse on you...?"

"What!?" Sam sat bolt upright, but immediately regretted it. His Chet felt incredibly strange, his stomach felt like it was being stabbed, and he felt like he'd peed himself.

Wait.

Looking down, Sam discovered there were two large, relatively round lumps on his chest. Breasts. He wiggled his legs slightly, then clenched his thighs together.

"I'm a..I'm a..."

Dean chuckled again. "Girl, yeah. But don't worry, it's only temporary. The bitch explained it to me once you were out cold. Said that we'd come after her when he was menstruating, and that she didn't like it. Some she hit you with a curse so that, for around a week each month, you'd become a girl. A menstruating girl. "

As Dean explained, the feeling of doom and pain in Sams' stomach. "Well, that's why I feel so wet." She said, scratching her head.

Dean stifled laughter. "Yeah, Sammy. You're a wet girl." He burst out laughing shortly after.

Sam practically growled, before Slapping Dean in the face. The movement, however, was a bad idea. "Uhrg...!" She gasped, clutching her stomach and curling up.

"Woah, Sammy? Are you okay?" Dean jumped up, grabbing Sams' shoulder.

"Cramps!" Sam gasped out, curling up tighter on the uncomfortable hotel bed.

"We, ughh, have some Tylenol in the bathroom, I'll go grab some..." Dean said, awkwardly, before rushing to the bathroom.

He was met with a surprise when he came back, though. Sam had pulled her pants and underwear off, placing them under her ass. Dean nearly dropped the glass of water he was holding at the sight of blood leaking out of Sam.

"You okay, Sammy?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt.

"...Feels weird..." Sam muttered, obviously still in pain.

Dean pulled his eyes away from her bleeding genitals and walked over to hand her the glass of water and the pills. He sat down on the bed next to her. "I guess I've got a little sister for a few days, huh?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sam just groaned again.

"Okay, okay, let me see what I can do...umm, I know of two things to help with period cramps. " Dean said, trying to only think of one of them. He reached out and pushed Sams shirt up, starting to need his fingers into her lower abdomen.

He tried to ignore her naked lower half.

He tried to ignore how her groans of pain were almost becoming groans of pleasure.

He tired to ignore his own straining erection.

Tried, being the key word.

He knew she must have seen how aroused he was, but she chose not to say anything.

He kneaded harder into her stomach, moving slowly lower down.

This was wrong. This was his brother - or sister, whatever - and he was lusting after him. Or her.

He knew it was wrong, and yet he couldn't stop. He trailed one hand down further, kneading into her hips, his fingers somewhat in her curls. She gave a quiet, shallow gasp.

"Dean, I... Should we...? I mean... Unnngh...It hurts..." Sams speech was broken, but Dean managed to understand.

"Shhh, Sammy...Its okay...just tell me if you want me to stop..." He murmured, leaning in and placing small kisses on her collarbone and breasts. She groaned, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Shh, Sammy...I'll make the pain go away..." Dean kisses up her neck, the hesitated. He stared into her eyes. Still the same as they'd always been, his little brothers eyes, filled with want and need for him.

He leaned in and have her a sloppy, wet kiss. It was filled with want and need and passion and lust, but also covered in love.

Dean worked his way down her body with kisses and caresses, eventually burying his nose into her curls.

"Dean...Are you sure...?" Sam muttered. "I'm bleeding and..."

Dean interrupted him. "I've dealt with my fair hate of blood before, Sammy. And this won't be the first time I've dealt with a girl on the rag." He cracked a smile, before moving down the last bit and licking a stripe up through her folds.

"Aaah-aah-aaaah!" Sam cried out, unconsciously reaching down and clutching onto Deans' hair.

Dean felt like he was in heaven. It had bee so long since he'd hit it off with a bleeding girl, he'd forgotten how amazing it tasted. Most guys would hate to be in his position, he knew, but the blood on his tongue tasted positively divine.

With the pleasure Dean was giving her, Sam was beginning to forget the pain in his stomach. She then made the mistake of looking down, just as Dean was looking up.

Blood dropped freely from his lips. It was smeared all around his cheeks, and covering his nose. His eyes were half-lidded, and e looked like he was almost ready to come in his pants. "Sam...please, can I..."

Sam found herself saying yes, begging for him to do it even, but didn't really know why. She just knew she needed more.

Dean crawled up over her body and pulled his pants off. He unbuttoned his shirt, but didn't bother taking it off. He leaned down and placed sloppy, wet kisses all over her face, covering it with her own blood. As then they were kissing, blood mixing between their mouths and tongues battling fiercely. Sam felt herself immensely turned on by the flavor other blood, mixed with Deans own flavor.

And then she felt him sliding into her. It was hot, it was crazy, it hurt but it was the most amazing thing she had felt in her whole life.

Dean set a fast, rough pace as he covered her far and neck in bloody kisses. He practically ripped open her shirt and began kissing the whole of her breasts, pulling one nipple into his mouth and lavishing it with attention.

Sam couldn't tell where she ended and he began, and she loved every second of it. She could feel a sudden release of blood inside of herself, and looked down just in time to see it splash out around Deans cock. She groaned loudly and started to swear.

Dean started trusting faster, unable to do anything other than move his hips and hold on to Sam. "Ahhh...Ahhh...Sammy! Sam!" Dean cried out, as he found himself coming into Sam.

She clenched around him and came as well, screaming out his name and holding onto him for dear life.

Dean collapsed down on top of her, not even bothering to pull out. "Cramps better?" He asked, after a few minutes of silence. She nodded breathlessly.

The menstruation cycle ended after four days, and Sam woke up on the fifth day as a guy again.

He was relived, but also a bit sad. They had done it every day of his period, but... Surely dean wouldn't want to now.

Dean woke up as immediately noticed that his brother was back to normal. "Hey hey, Sammy's got a dick again!" He said, siting up and laughing, a smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah...ha ha..." Sam said, faking about of a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong...?" Dean immediately noticed something was wrong. He climbed over his own bed and sat down on Sams, reaching an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. "What's the matter, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "It's nothing, just...I guess we're down with what we were doing, now...?" Sam said, quietly. He sounded sad.

Dean see his eyebrows together. "Nah, man. I still love you whether you've hot a dick or a vagina." He said, chuckling. He turned Sams' head toward himself and gave him a kiss. "We just he more options now. Lots of gay sex."

Sam smiled. "Yeah." He pushed Dean over, throwing one leg over him and straddling his waist. "Lots and lots of gay sex."


End file.
